The Essence of Wrath
by Lady Of The Twisted Kingdom
Summary: When new cruelties arise, both the wicked and the compassionate tremble. Nel and Albel find themselves crossing paths as they fight to preserve their kingdoms, pride, and Fate. The Goddess calls to Nel, while blood and wrath fills the mind of the Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back and would love to thank all who have reviewed my other stories- your insight was always great, and did motivate me to start writing again. You are all greatly appreciated! Alright, here's my first fanfic about Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Ocean games nor do I own any of the characters represented within.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deceit**

_How could they? It was a TREATY for Apris's sake! We were teaching them, befriending them, while behind our backs they were scheming! _

"What in the worlds are we to do now? They currently have half of our army in chains- our best apprentices, instructors… Tynave and Farlene are there, for crying out loud…" Nel Zelpher brooded as she paced before the Queen and religious head of Aquios.

"However treacherous, it is our duty to protect our kin. You know what they ask, and you know what we must do-" replied the Queen, who's eyes betrayed no sign of anger.

_Send her away. Nel is not fit to speak, her anger clouds her mind. A moment of silence is needed; too much has already occurred._

And the Queen did so without a second thought, following the guidance of the divine. There was something that wasn't adding up, a thought in her mind she couldn't quite make out without it flittering away.

_Her body calls to me nearly daily now, my Queen. It's almost time for the change; however, there are ways to alter the course of Fate. Your body is my vassal, which called to me as well. _

"And what do you suggest I do, gracious Lady?" the Queen asked meekly, humbly, knowing the implications of the Goddess's predictions.

_You must do nothing. It is not you Fate wishes to disturb, it is your kingdom, and it is in the hands of one of your maidens. She must make the right decisions, and fight for her Kingdom. _

"We are to just wait? Forgive me Lady but it is difficult for me to do such a thing when my people's lives are in danger's path!" The Queen of Aquios exclaimed, her worry creasing her otherwise smooth brow.

_It is what I ask of you, it is My will. What you may do here is tend to the wounded- there will be many. The dragon seeks blood, and he shall find it. Ah, and aid the young mistress Nel Zelpher at all costs, for her lineage carries My next vassal. _

"Your will is mine, Lady of Light," the words slid from her tongue all too easily, and she felt the tug of the Goddess's magick surround her.

* * *

The ruler of Airyglyph thought differently, however. In said kingdom, leaders met to discuss the successes of a treacherous, yet well-thought campaign. "Nox, you are indeed just like your father! Oh how we are pleased the gods of wrath have placed you in our hands," chuckled the Glyphian King. "As your reward, you shall receive a gauntlet forged of runology, and head an army so vast, the Aquios witches will bow before you as their conqueror!"

The recipient of the praise was silent, mindful of the careless words spoken by the only man who could prove an adequate adversary- this due merely because of his endless resources and merciless army. Only exhaustion could stop the wicked. Only gods could destroy the damned, a man so full of hatred he had forgotten his humanity, and replaced it with the sole purpose of bringing life to a bloody end. "And I am decidedly beyond damned…" whispered the white and black haired man, a feral grin spreading across his lips. The damned did not thirst for glory- as the King believed; they did not seek loyalty, or companionship.

"As well as another prize young Albel…" the older man droned on while the young contemplated the changes a new war would make, "…which is to choose a witch of your own and train her as a maid! Do what you will with her, as long as you make a good example of her to the rest of the Aquarian people. Show the rest of the witches what happens to their most reputable wenches. I would let you keep the Queen witch, but I find her rather attractive!" Laughter. At this comment, Albel turned and started, "I kill for pleasure… men, women, beasts, whatever gets in my way. What in the hell makes you think that I would now need a goddamned wench? If I ever lusted after a woman, she would not be Aquarian scum. They may entertain your interests, but they are of no consequence to me." The words were out of his mouth before he could even attempt to detain them. The soldiers quieted, realizing that the warrior had made a grave mistake.

"You reject my gifts, young Nox?" An angry grin grew across the King's lips. In Airyglyph, the King's orders were never rejected.. Knowing he would pay dearly, Nox lowered his face to hide his rage, knowing full well that the King took pride in being able to successfully get under the warrior's skin. Said ruler had quickly learned that physical punishment had never even fazed the arrogant man, yet a gesture against his dignity would send his temper flaring. Although the King was a harsh King, he was not an idiot, and closely observed his strongest warrior, searching for his weakness, for he knew that a strong warrior needed to be controlled, otherwise risk treachery by his biggest asset. The ruler of Airyglyph had almost immediately caught on to Albel's arrogance, his unwillingness to take order from top officials even when he was still in training. Such a weakness was to be quickly exploited.

Albel shook in anger as he remembered a time when he was forced by the King to clear the corpses from a battlefield, which was in and of itself a task only given to the lowliest of soldiers, if not the prisoners of war. The act was an equivalent to a slap in the face, and all because the King had wanted Albel to retreat during the skirmish, and play with the enemy by giving them hopes of success for the night. Albel was ordered to assassinate the opposing army's leader during the night, yet the warrior refused. The young man was bloodthirsty, and asking him to stop was madness in his eyes, especially when the enemy had been nearly obliterated.

"Well, now you will have to choose an Aquarian wench not only as your maid, but you shall have to wed her as well! Your unruly mouth has led you to taint the Nox line forever, you reckless boy! Lord Vox, sound the attack! We move out TODAY! We've given those rats enough time to contemplate. Three days and they have yet to respond." The King looked directly to Nox now, challenging the warrior before him. The warrior gritted his teeth and turned his back on his King. Those who opposed him would pay dearly today.

* * *

Nel Zelpher awoke with a start, the sound of pain and panicked screams saturating the air around her, around Aquios. It was then that she realized the King had made the first move, and the Kingdom of Aquios would pay dearly for it. Their units were few, as their main army had been captured within enemy territory, as the King had made a treacherous maneuver, canceling their ties and treaty with a swift move. Their best mages, strongest warriors, and most lethal assassins were in chains, unable to protect their mother country. Only a miracle could set them free.

The young woman cursed herself and then her fatigue as she leapt to her feat, only to be knocked down again by an ear-splitting explosion. It was too close for comfort, and so she grabbed for the pack she had assembled the night before and ran out of her sleeping quarters. Outside was chaos. The halls were laden with servants, courtiers, mages, and warriors. She thanked the Goddess that the warriors were Aquarian as she sprinted for the throne room where her Queen was sure to be. For odd reasons, Nel could always feel the Queens presence, sometimes so acutely that she could pinpoint any location in the castle from the outskirts of the Kingdom. When she had first come across the gift, she had interpreted it as the Goddess's way of communicating with Nel, appointing her as the Queen's bodyguard.

There was no damage dealt to the castle itself, and for that, Nel quickly bowed to an image of the Goddess as she brusquely traversed the main castle's hallway that led straight to the throne room. As she entered the lavishly decorated room, she could not help but feel a sense of panic at the disarray before of the most influential Aquarians surrounded the Queen, spreading maps and diagrams over a table that had been dragged into the room from the dining quarters. They were discussing battle formations and tactics, counting the inventory of arms, and referencing the previous year's census of the Aquarian people for a draft. For a brief moment, Nel froze, and let felt the frigid sensation run through her veins. She knew that death was knocking on their doors, and they had no choice but to answer the challenge. It was either fight or die.

Nel walked forward in a daze, time slowing painfully around her, her ears ringing with yet another explosion that almost sent her to the ground.

_If you keep calling as you do, the Queen herself will be destroyed, Nel Zelpher. _The voice ran through her head louder even than the explosions. It was the clearest sound she had heard, and she knew who it must be. Magic surrounded her entire being, and her soul hummed with strength.

Nel did not understand what the Queen was implying, and had more pressing questions to ask. "Why are you not stopping this madness? The King has most treacherously taken advantage of our hospitality- our people are dying, and yet You seek me out instead to whisper confusing things into my ear? I mean no disrespect but there is pain today in Aquios, and You are needed by Your children!"

_No. They need you, Nel, and they need you to act quickly. I cannot tell you what to do, only that you must leave the city. I will give council to the Queen and support her as best as I can, after which I will join you for a moment. Your battle will be one of hardship, both physical and mental. Use your training, your instinct, and do not let your kin down. Now run, Nel Zelpher. Run to the heart of the beast. _

"I don't understand! What am I to do once I get-" _NOW! _And a tremor shook her mind with a force and urgency that she had never felt before. Panic gripped her heart, and Nel ran towards the only place where she knew Fate was awaiting her.

* * *

Everything was going as planned according to reports sent to the King of Airyglyph. The city was almost his, as his troops were within three miles of the palace, and intelligence had relayed the fact that the Queen had decided to stay with her people. It was as easy as he had thought. Without their army, without their strongest mages, the kingdom of Aquios was merely waiting to be conquered by a stronger kingdom.

"Stop now, you damn maggots!" Screamed Albel, "We can stop for the night! They won't be moving forward, and this city is as good as ours. The palace will take some strength to take down- have you forgotten their magic? Rest, and tomorrow this city will be ours!" Cheers erupted from the mouths of his troops. A twisted grin formed on the warrior's face, as memories of the first attack flooded his mind. He then proceeded to count the amount of Aquarians that had been slaughtered by his hand. Yes, victory was a pleasure, but what really satisfied his lust was battle, where adrenaline filled his veins, and dying eyes looked to him with dread and horror. He was the last person they ever laid eyes on before wading into the river of Death.

And so he walked towards the King's heavily guarded tent, as they knew Aquios to have a talented spies and assassins. 'No matter how talented, the wench will eventually fall on her knees before me, just as her comrades did so earlier today,' ventured Albel as the guards quickly stepped aside and let him pass. None dared question his motives, or attempted to stop him lest they sought death. Inside, the ground was littered with fine furs, and "walls" hung with satin and silk. The King was infamous for his opulent tastes. The warrior; however, rolled his eyes, seeing no point in having such lavish surroundings when the real beauty was in the battlefield.

While the ruler's most trusted advisors paused and moved aside, the King looked up and leaned back into one of his throne-like chairs. "Well Albel, it seems as if I made the correct choice in promoting you. Not only have you come closer to capturing the castle than any of my other war generals, but you were also capable of keeping this campaign short and within a month's time. Tell me, how did you accomplish such a task?"

"It was difficult, I will not lie. The worms are stronger than you would think. If they had had their full force and stronger warriors, we would not have been able to accomplish or infiltrate half as much so quickly. Most importantly, my strongest warriors accompanied me in the front lines and together, we spread fear and doubt in their minds. The tactics of fear greatly aided in our obliterating the scum," said Albel as he threw himself unceremoniously onto a chair opposite the King, raised his gauntlet into eyesight and closely inspected damages dealt during battle.

"No doubt you have the skill… But now, I want you to take the castle tomorrow, and bring the Queen to me- alive. No doubt she is in hiding, but I know you'll find a way to get to her," replied the King as he shuffled maps and official looking parchment to the side of his desk. He knew that because it was only a matter of time before Aquios fell into his hands, strategy and mapping were no longer of any consequence. Albel looked slightly annoyed as the King placed yet another task for him to carry out. He didn't enjoy politics, and abducting a Queen was nothing but the politics of social embarrassment.

"No doubt I will. You should be wary of the Aquarian maggot assassin. There is word of a witch who kills silently, I wouldn't drop your guard, especially tonight-" started Albel as he took a knife from the top of the desk.

"And you think I have not heard? What do you make of me? An imbecile? That was the second order of business I wanted you to attend to. You, Albel Nox, are to take my place in my tent- I shall be in your tent for the night- at least until that assassin has been caught. I've no doubt that she will strike tonight, and when she does, I want you to take her prisoner, bring her to the castle entrance, and obliterate her in the most horrible way you can muster. We must teach the scum that they are nothing but rats, and that even their miserable "secret weapons" will be obliterated," the King spoke slowly, looking at the warrior before him with a stern face. He did not like the fact that he had to relinquish his chambers. Nor did he particularly enjoy the fact that there were mutterings of a skilled assassin. How much information had been extracted from Airyglyph by this treacherous maven?

"As you wish," was all the younger man said as he headed towards the exit of the tent, lifted the flap, and raised an eyebrow, "I am tired and need rest, my King." Grudgingly, and with an amused, yet dark look upon his face, the King lifted his maps and a single dagger before he exited the tent, giving the young man one last long look as he slowly walked forward into the encampment. The night would be an interesting one indeed. Albel Nox observed his surroundings, making a mental map of the entire tent, taking care in memorizing where every object lay. Nothing would be moved, touched, or altered without his knowing. To the right were large mirrors hanging from the tent's wooden frame, simply adorned with gold and silver edges. Straight before him was the King's desk, on which stood an ink well, parchment, and several useless looking reading paraphernalia. Albel then walked to the left side of the tent, and lifted a flap of red silk, behind which were the sleeping quarters. There was a four-poster bed, with a comfortable down comforter and pillows, the warrior noted as he laid himself on it. A small, yet sturdy nightstand was to his immediate left, and to the right of the bed was a large armoire. Sighing, he got himself off the bed and headed to the large armoire, opened it, and found more silks, furs, and clothing. Albel then undressed, placing his clothing and weapons on the nightstand, and going into the armoire to pull out a simple tunic and breeches. It was only the afternoon, and he doubted an assassin would strike before nightfall. Furthermore, he would need to rest if he wanted to be in tip-top shape to take on an infamous assassin.

Albel then proceeded to get himself into the comfortable bed, easily letting sleep slip over his tired body. Little did he know that the assassin was already waiting for him inside the darkness of the bath chamber, which had been erased from view by magical interference. Nel thanked the Goddess for such hospitality. _That will be the most I will do from now on, young Nel. I cannot get in the path of Fate, as dire consequences will emerge as a result. It is now all up to you._ The red haired warrior waited for the King to enter his bedchamber and go to sleep. She had been surprised when he did so early on in the afternoon, yet she did not peek for fear of being spotted. 'I'll have to be very careful this time, I can't risk him being awake,' Nel thought to herself as she heard the King's breath slow to the rhythm of sleep. Taking in a slow, deep breath, she crept into the room, staring at the tyrant's back, and removing her daggers from their sheaths. She was glad the fur rugs under her feet quieted her movements significantly better than having to walk on strong ground.

Nel then jumped on her target, quickly pinning his legs and arms with her own while turning him over only to find- Albel the Wicked. Upon which a slow smirk was already forming on the man's handsome face.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter! Enjoy and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahaaahhhh… I just realized that the first chapter was indeed too short and I owe it to all of you to come forth with the second chapter! I have lots of ideas and wonder what you all will think of them. Oh, and thank you very much to Zoiben for being the first to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**False Pretense**

Nel then jumped on her target, quickly pinning his legs and arms with her own while turning him over only to find- Albel the Wicked. Upon which a slow smirk was already forming on the man's handsome face. The woman cursed under her breath as she looked straight into the red eyes of a man she had not been expecting. 'Yes, it is too soon for King Azrei to prepare for an assassin, why is Albel here? Ugh… How could have I underestimated them?' the Crimson Blade wondered as she tightened her grip.

"It's only you, Albel, now what I am I to do?" her voice held a bit of sarcasm, as her own mouth formed a matching smirk.

"What do you mean, fool? Of course it would be me! Did you _really _expect the King to be here at the ready for you to plunge your daggers into him?" Albel replied as he bore into her eyes, preparing to capture any emotion she would let slip. He watched her fidget under his stare and let his smirk widen, yes, he had a plan for her after all. If he was to taint the Nox lineage with Aquarian blood, then it would at least be from a formidable wench. Sweat began to form on her brow, yet she didn't say a word. Something was wrong- she had not been planning to kill the King- her surprise and lack of response gave him that much information. 'But why are you here, worm?' Albel inched his face closer to hers, and when Nel moved backwards, he took the opening. Albel quickly wrenched himself free from her slippery hands and placed a kick to her stomach with enough force to wind her. He then wrestled the red head over in a heartbeat, keeping one hand around her neck, and the other to hold both of her hands above her head. Nel had yelped as he kicked her stomach, and proceeded to curse herself for her overreaction.

"Why are you really here? You know I won't ask again," The white and black haired man slowly posed the question as he released her neck and used the free hand to grab a hold of his katana, the Crimson Scourge, and place it to her neck.

"I want to end the war," Nel spat, struggling against Airyglyph's strongest warrior. She had remembered him being strong when she had battled at his side during their quest with Fayt Leingod and the others, but it had never been used to weaken her in particular. Nel wondered who would come out victorious if they would fight.

"Yes, I know that, you idiot. I meant for you to tell me exactly how you planned on ending the war," Albel said with rising anger in his voice. He did not like being so close to the "maggot," or so he called those who he believed to be inferior to himself. If she had a plan that included ending the war _without_ killing King Azrei, then he wanted to know. As much as he disliked the King, he respected the man's ability to rule, and the passion he had for power. Nox found that he did not want the King dead- not only would it wreak havoc upon Airyglyph, but if the war ended peacefully, he would not have to take an Aquarian witch for a mate. No matter how much he enjoyed the thought of blood, death, and terror, his pride would never overcome the embarrassment of a tainted line.

"And why should I tell you? You traitor! Did it mean nothing to you that we fought together to save our world? Did it mean nothing that I saved you…?" What Nel said was true. She had saved Albel before, and he knew it. Confusion clouded her mind as she tried to come up with various reasons why the warrior before her had not yet killed her. Could he possibly also be interested in ending the war? If so, what would lead such a bloodthirsty man to give up what he loved to do best?

"My priorities regarding the war have changed," Albel decided to tell her the truth, after all, he knew that it would frighten her, "King Azrei has decided a punishment for me. He ordered me to taint my lineage with Aquarian blood, and if you do not tell me how you plan to end this war, I swear to any god that will hear me that I will choose you to hold the next Nox heir. Do you understand?"

Nel's eyes widened in shock as she carefully watched his face for any lies and discovered that what he was saying was the truth. If she told him what her plans included, he might not want to help her either way. However, if she told him that the Goddess was carefully watching over her and had whispered the plan into Nel's ear, then he might listen. Telling Nox the entire truth would have dangerous consequences if he decided to betray her, but if he- for that god-awful reason- decided to back her, then her plan to secure the Kingdom would be made a lot easier. The young woman closed her eyes for a moment to re-live what had happened after she left her Kingdom of Aquios and successfully infiltrated the King's tent.

* * *

The red-haired woman hid behind trees and bushes, her senses flaring, knowing that if she got caught, then her whole Kingdom would be in peril. Before her was the encampment of the entire Glyphian army, all three divisions were present, with the Black Brigade at the very front. 'How will I get through? How will I get through…?' she pondered, sweat forming at her brow from concentration. If she was captured, then she would definitely not be able to get to the King. The most she could expect from capture would be to meet with interrogators, be tortured, and then have a nice chat with her executioner before he laid his axe on her throat.

_You need to get close to the King, young Nel. You are not going to kill him, as that would merely set off his advisors to carry out what is so close to happening already. You are going to have to play the game of politics, while mixing some female intuition and charm. I know you are not going to want to do this, but remember that the Kingdom of Aquios is in your hands. You alone have the power to save thousands of lives._

"Yes, I know… I am prepared to do what must be done to save the Queen, and save my loved ones. I am honored for your advice, my Lady," Nel replied quickly. She had been shocked to hear the voice of the Goddess again, after not hearing from her for hours. The young woman had picked up on the grave tone the Goddess had taken, but did not believe that her orders would be so difficult to carry out.

_We will end the war without further bloodshed. Nel Zelpher, I will get you as far as the King's tent, after which you are to negotiate the release of the prisoners In Airyglyph. He will be unwilling to release them, but you will tell him that Aquios will peacefully surrender if our loved ones are released._

"No… that can't be, we cannot just surrender. I would let all of my people down, I will be seen as a traitor if I…" the woman argued with her Goddess, while wishing Fayt and her friends would return in order to correct what had happened once they had left. Not even a year of peace had passed before Airyglyph decided to break the negotiated commitment, and put the Kingdom of Aquios in a dire position.

_Stop. You will not be a traitor if you do end up saving our people from being incarcerated in the enemy's lands in ever present danger. They all have loved ones in the city who need them present for support. It will be much easier for them to deal with invasion. Besides, just because we surrender this once, does not mean that we will lose everything. _

Nel was quite for a while, contemplating the seriousness of her mission, and wondering if she would have the knowledge to be a good negotiator. In order for this plan to work, she would have to cover all of her bases, think quickly, and attempt to outwit her enemy without letting on that she had. And so, after her short reverie, she responded, "Your will is my own, I will do all that I can to secure those in Airyglyph."

* * *

It all made sense to her now. She needed Albel, and Albel needed her. For the first time since they worked together to fight the invaders from 4D space, they needed each other once again. Sighing, and hoping that her plan would work, Nel opened her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I need you to surrender to me-" The words barely escaped her lips before Albel's hold turned into a painful grip.

"You expect ME to give in to YOU? Aquarian wench who do you think I am?" he started, glaring down at her with his crimson orbs.

"Yes, Albel, I _know._ Loosen your hold or I will leave you to taint that precious lineage of yours! I have a plan, and if you would only act in a civil manner then I wouldn't hesitate to tell you," Nel responded, biting her lip at the end to keep her from saying anything more that would compromise her position. Albel maintained both his glare and strong grip just seconds longer before letting her go and moving into a cross-legged position before her. "Go on."

"Alright, this is how it goes," said his enemy while she positioned herself in a similar fashion before him, "- if you let me capture you, then you will be leverage. I know that your men will not fight if you are not at their side. They are more loyal than dogs." At this, Albel issued a low growl and moved almost as if to jump on her once more. What she had to say was important, however. "The Glyphian army will not fight without your men- you and your Brigade are their confidence and drive in battle- and don't tell me otherwise as I have personally studied your forces. I will then give King Azrei a total of ten days to stop the war and give back the prisoners he is holding in Airyglyph. I know he will refuse, and so I will change the negotiation. We will peacefully surrender as long as you let our people go. Of course, you will go back to Airyglyph as well, with me as leverage so that my people will not attack once we have our full forces back. As for your honor and reputation, we will tell the King that a powerful runological spell was used on you to keep you sleeping. Once secured in your Kingdom, you will be punished by the King, but not harshly as you will have won the war either way. He will force you to take me as your mate, and I promise you that you will never have to even see me. Hopefully he will bore of you before he expects a child, but if not; I will fake the pregnancy and take an orphan child."

Albel thought everything over for a while, mulling over the logic behind the whole plan. It was dangerous as it assumed a whole lot, but what other choice was there besides having to take another as a mate and be forced to actually taint his blood? When and if he would be ready to have an heir, he could simply take up a mistress and birth the true Nox descendent. Yes, it would be quite a deceptive ordeal, one which no one could ever know about. Was he really about to give in to Aquarian scum just so that he would not taint his lineage? Yes. Yes. Yes. There were many in the Glyphian aristocracy who would love to see the end of the Nox line. So much property and riches up for the taking. But there were some questions he still had.

"I know that you will be going with me to Airyglyph, but will that really hold your Queen from rebelling once your Kingdom has the full force of your witch army?" He asked, wondering why she held such importance with the nobility.

In spite of her better judgment, Nel once again told Albel the truth, "I am to be the successor of our current Queen." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. It was then that she realized that what she had said had not been her will. It was the Goddess speaking through her, and she then understood the gravity of the mission, and why she had always been able to sense the Queen. Upon acknowledging these words, Albel's eyes widened and a smirk once again took its place upon his handsome face.

"Well then, that is a whole different story, young Nel," he said as he raised his gauntlet and traced her jaw line with cold metal. "What will then happen when it is your turn to take the throne?"

"I will escape to Aquios and be the head of government. I promise you now that I will not cause problems for your country; however, by the time that I come to be in my 3rd year of reign, I shall force our sovereignty from Airyglyph. Do not worry, we will keep providing aid as long as you do not fight us. Yes, my plan is a quick fix for a deep rooted problem, but I am afraid that is all we have to choose from. Your King has really backed us up in a corner, and as you can see, we are all being forced to make decisions we would otherwise never have conceived acceptable," was the Crimson Blade's reply. It had been true, that she was to make one of the most important sacrifices for her country. She was to pretend to be the inferior of the man who her people hated and feared. Would this then place her in the same position as his? Or would it bring her unparalleled respect? All of these questions would have to wait.

"Well then, how do you want to do this, girl? It must look believable. If I were to arrive in your country unscathed and whole, not only would my people wonder, but yours would as well," he said as he leaned to the side and dropped past her onto the bed, taking the time to stretch himself out before folding his arms behind his head comfortably.

"I know," and her red eyes were the last thing Albel the Wicked saw before darkness enveloped his sight.

* * *

Well, at least we can say they meet now! And we also have a plan of action! Thanks to all of you for being so patient… I just got done with finals so I should at least be able to crawl along with this piece of work. Finally!

The next chapter should be up very soon.

X


End file.
